Change by Tears
by Blackcat0989
Summary: Judai is attacked by a strange being in his dorm room, and when Johan finds him, he's been changed. How will Judai stop this new threat if everytime he cries in sadness, his whole being changes?
1. Chapter 1: Black Magic

Black: Ok… this is VERY different to what I usually write… sure it's still romance, and it's still Judai x Johan, but I've never written gender bending before… this will feel weird… and I _KNOW_ that I should be working on my other stories, but I had an idea for this one for _AGES_! And I didn't want to forget it, and I couldn't incorporate it into another story!

Judai: … Just who's gender are you gonna bend?

Black: I'm not telling! You'll have to wait and see!

Johan: But why not! I wanna know! PLEASE!

Black: No

Johan & Judai: PLEASE!

Black: NO!

Johan & Judai: Fine… *mutters angrily*

Black: Anyway, could you say the disclaimer Judai?

Judai: Why should I?

Black: I'll give you three plates of fried shrimp if you do…

Judai: *eyes light up* Black doesn't own Yugioh GX… now can I have my shrimp?

Black: After I do this, ok? I need to wait for the oil to heat up anyway.

Judai: … Fine… *pouts*

**Pairings: Spiritshipping (Johan x Judai), Dark Spiritshipping (Haou x Jehu) **

**Side Pairings: Fossilshipping (Kenzan x Jim), Proshipping (Edo x Ryo)**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Black Magic**_

Things have been quiet at Duel Academy ever since we got back from the Dark Realm, but it's been almost _TOO_ quiet… not that I'm complaining. However, if you consider everything that's happened here in the last 3 years, this sudden peace is reason for suspicion.

I've been tense, so cautious, not letting anyone too close to me, trying to keep everyone safe by staying away. I haven't talked to any of my friends in weeks, except for one. One that I just can't keep away from, no matter how hard I try. I try not to think of him, but he haunts my mind, my dreams, my very consciousness. My heart cries for him when he's not near me. I feel empty without him here. But I can't let him close to my heart. If something happens again, if I become the cause of something horrible again, I couldn't bare it if he got hurt because of me. It has happened before, and I don't want to see it happen again. I care for him and can't imagine a life without him there.

Right now, I'm in my dorm room, laying on my bed, staring at the wall. I have been trying to sleep for quite some time, but I just can't. I feel something near, something's coming. I sit up and glance around my room, reaching for my duel disk and deck. A dark hole hovers in the middle of my room, a portal to the Dark Realm. A shadow appears in the portal's purple depths, slowly growing as the shadow's owner approaches. A hand appears from within, followed by an arm, then the rest of the person. I narrow my eyes and stand, duel disk on and my deck ready for a fight. Before me stands a strange creature unlike any I've ever seen before.

It's a man, taller than me by a head with shoulder-length, flaming red hair with black ends, pointed ears and angular purple eyes. He is lithe and strong, with broad shoulders from which sprout large red-orange wings which could easily reach a 20ft wingspan if there was room for them to spread, each feather looks like a small flame is trapped within. He is wearing a black top under a long, black trench coat, black pants and dark, knee high boots.

"Who are you?" I hiss, keeping a hand poised over my deck. "What do you want to come into this realm!"

"What do I want?" the creature repeats in a melodious voice, a voice that attempts to hide the true malice of the creature. But it can't hide it from me. "I want you to writhe in pain, to see blood flow from your body and anguish in your eyes, but not yet. For you and I are both not ready yet. I need more preparation, and you are in my way. So, today I come to delay you, for now." With that, the winged creature takes a step forward and touches my forehead, right between my eyes. I feel a pain shoot through my head, travelling down my spine to my feet and back again. I fall to my knees, hugging my shoulders and curling in on myself. I feel my body changing, but I am blinded by pain, I can't see, can't feel anything.

"And one more thing," I hear my attacker say. "My name is… Raiden…"

I barely see him fade back through the portal as a fresh wave of pain rushes through me. I fall forward, lying flat on the floor. My vision flashes a blinding white, then goes black. The last thing I hear is a piercing scream before I fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

A pain-filled scream echoed over the island, coming from the direction of the Osiris dorm, where I was heading. There was only one person there, so that scream could only come from that person, Judai. I broke into a sprint, worry for my friend lending me speed. I hear the others behind me, also running toward the source of the scream.

I reached the Osiris dorm well before the others, but I didn't wait for them to catch up, I just kept going. I jumped the steps three at a time and rushed to Judai's room. Finding the door unlocked, I opened the door to be almost blinded by white light. I held my hand over my eyes and slowly stepped inside. The light dimmed rapidly, until it was just a faint glow coming from the body lying in the middle of the room. My eyes widened as I recognised the person slumped on the floor.

"JUDAI!" I rushed to my friends side, touching his shoulder as I fell to my knees beside him. I heard Judai groan and I frowned, it sounded different… sounded _feminine_. I saw Judai's eyes open and he managed to push himself up until he was on his hands and knees. That's when I realised. Judai's body…

"What happened?" Judai asked, still with that female voice. Judai froze. "I… what… how?" Judai looked down taking in his… _her_ new body. Judai looked at me in shock. I stared back, just as much shock in my face as his… hers.

"J…Judai…" I murmured, taking in her new appearance. She looked just the same as when she had a male body, even wearing the same clothes, though there were the obvious differences concerning body shape. Her hair had grown longer at the front until it reached her chest, while the back was still short and slightly spiked up. "W…what happened?" I asked, my hand still on her shoulder.

Judai frowned and shook her head. "I don't know… someone came… used a portal to get to our realm… from the Dark Realm I think…"

"JUDAI! Are you ok!" the rest of the gang burst into the small dorm room. Judai peaked around me. I had accidentally sat in a position that hid her from our friends.

"I'm fine… almost…" she crawled out into the open and sat on the floor. Everyone gaped.

"What… what happened, Judai?" Asuka asked, kneeling in front of Judai.

"I… don't quite know… someone came… possibly from the Dark Realm… and did this to me… but, why? What's the point of this? How will this delay me?"

Everyone just continued to stare. Judai slowly stood, her body shaking hard, but couldn't stay upright. She fell, landing sprawled in my lap. I blushed, and I thought I saw red on Judai's face as well when she pushed herself back to her hands and knees. Suddenly, she slumped back into my lap, falling into a dead faint.

* * *

_**Random Note 1: **_

_About Raiden… he is actually based on a character that Starling-Night and I both thought up, without actually talking to each other about it… so basically we both thought up a person who looked exactly the same in both our imaginations… but both at different times and when we were no where near each other and no way to contact each other. Though he didn't have the pointed ears and black in his hair like he does here, I just added those in for this. _

_**Random Note 2: **_

_Everyone will go by their Japanese names except Evil Johan, who I'm calling Jehu._

Black: Ok… you happy now?

Judai: *munching on fried shrimp* More or less… why did _I_ have to be the one to turn into a girl! And _WHY_ a girl!

Black: You'll have to wait and see, now just eat your shrimp before it gets cold!

Judai: *continues munching* … fine…

Black: Please Review! *steals a shrimp*

Judai: HEY!

Black: I made them, I have the right to _at least_ one!

Judai: … fine… *mutters angrily*


	2. Chapter 2: Feather Change

Black: and here's chapter 2 of Change by Tears!

Judai: will I be a girl for the WHOLE chapter!

Black: I'm not telling

Judai: Please tell me?

Black: No

Judai: PLEASE!

Black: NO!

Judai: AWW!

Black: I don't own Yugioh GX, unfortunately…

* * *

Chapter 2 - Feather change

I woke to the sound of people talking around me, voices low in an attempt not to wake me. I opened my eyes, immediately regretting that as I snapped them shut again to block out the blinding light.

"In all honesty, Johan, you aren't making a lot of sense…" I heard Asuka say as I tuned into the conversation.

"What don't you get?" Johan sounded pretty annoyed. "Judai was attacked, got turned into a girl and then was found by us! What is there NOT to get!"

"Ok ok! Sheesh! We'll just wait and ask Judai when she wakes up."

"Why wait?" I asked, slowly reopening my eyes. "What do you want to know? That Johan hasn't already told you?" I pushed myself up into a sitting position, waiting patiently for them to start.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" everyone but Johan shrieked. I jumped in fright and backed up a little. Johan glared threateningly at everyone, angry that had scared me.

"Johan," I murmured. He turned to me, looking worried. "Please don't kill anyone… I don't think I'd be able to handle that at the moment…"

Johan pouted. "But Judai!"

"No buts!"

"Aww!"

_Though it would be fun to kill them__…_

_-Haou? Is that you?-_

_Yup!_

_-I__'__ll question you later on how you are able to talk to me, but for now, don__'__t kill our friends!-_

_But Judai! I wanna have some FUN!_

_-No buts! Though I must ask, why are you being so whiney?-_

_I dunno__…__ side effect from Yubel? Effect of your transformation?_

_-Jubel? Is this your doing?-_

**Could be****…**** but maybe it isn****'****t****…**

_-__…__ I__'__ll question you two later__…__-_

"Uh… Judai?"

"Huh?" I blinked in confusion. "What is it?"

"You zoned out for a bit there… are you alright?" Asuka asked, taking my hand.

"Don't worry, I'm fine… probably just a bit tired…" I wasn't tired, I probably didn't look it either, but somehow everyone but Johan bought it; everyone (excluding Johan) left the room to 'give me time to rest'.

"Ok… why did you REALLY zone out?" Johan asked, coming to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Um…" I looked away from him, unsure of how to proceed.

_-Jubel! Haou! What should I do!-_

**Tell him the truth.**

I was shocked by Yubel's blunt answer.

_-__…__ what?-_

**Tell him the truth. He will understand.**

_-H__…__ are your sure?-_

**Yes. I have been a part of him before, remember?**

_-Oh yeah__…__-_

"Judai?" I glanced back at Johan.

"Huh?"

"You zoned out again…"

"Oh… woops…"

"Well? Why'd you zone out like that?"

"Uh… well… you see… this isn't easy for me to tell…"

"If it's that hard, you don't have to tell me…"

"Bit I want to… I feel as if, you at least should know…" I murmured just loud enough for him to hear me. "The truth is… Haou and Yubel are still alive…"

Silence followed my revelation.

"… what?" Johan stared at me in disbelief. "Yubel's alive?"

I looked away again. "She isn't to blame… for everything we went through in the Dark world…"

"Judai… what do you mean, Yubel and Haou are alive? Wasn't Haou defeated by O'brien? And didn't YOU defeat Yubel?"

"Haou was defeated, and killed, but he will always be a part of me, so it was easy for me to resurrect him when I needed him, in the battle against Yubel; he and I are a single being, so I didn't go around killing duelists like last time…"

"And Yubel?"

"Yubel was my guardian in a past life. He gave up himself to become a creature that could protect me, a dragon. In this life, she still protects me, but though the form of a Duel Monster. She protected me from my loneliness as a child, though she also sent my opponents, my friends, into a coma when they made me sad. I sent her into space to punish her, where she was affected by the Light of Ruin and went mad. I rid her of the madness during my duel against her by using Super Fusion to muse our souls together."

Johan was silent for several minutes after I finished. He just sat on the edge of my bed, a thoughtful look on his face.

"So, you're saying that Yubel, Haou and yourself all share a single soul?"

"Basically… what happened before, when I zoned out, I was actually talking to them. By the way, Haou seemed to like your idea of killing everyone…"

"… he wouldn't really kill them, right?"

"No, she wouldn't… I hope…"

"… She?"

"You haven't guessed? Haou underwent the same change as me. He's is a girl now, too."

"…"

"Uh… Johan, you're not mad, are you?" I looked nervously at Johan, mentally wincing at the fear in my voice. When Johan stayed silent, any hope that I had of him NOT being angry at me evaporated. I turned my gaze away from him, tears starting to rise in my eyes. "I… it's ok if you're mad at me, I deserve your anger… I deserve worse than that…"

A single tear slid down my face, leaving a trail of salt water on my cheek.

A sharp pain shot through my chest, making me cry out in pain.

"Judai! Are you ok!" Johan asked worriedly, grasping my shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"It… hurts… Johan… help me…" I whimpered in agony, clutching my chest. I felt the pain intensify, turning into a fiery, burning sensation. The pain was becoming too much for me to bare, continuously increasing until my whole body was pulsing with agonizing heat. I fell forward until my forehead rested on Johan's chest. Johan's fearful shout was the last thing I heard before I fell into the blackness creeping across my field of vision, fainting in Johan's arms.

* * *

~~~ Johan POV~~~

A bright light shone out from under Judai's skin, covering her completely from view. I felt her body one again change shape, slowly becoming masculine once again. Two pillars of white light erupted from his shoulders, taking on the shape of wings.

The light soon faded, leaving Judai still laying in my arms, breathing peacefully. Who beautiful, ruby-red wings were folded against his back, the feathers tickling my arms.

"Gods…" I murmured, brushing a hand gently down one wing. I felt it twitch beneath my hand, the feathers rustling. "Judai… what's going on?"

* * *

~~~ Time skip - 4 hours. Judai POV~~~

I slowly woke, feeling refreshed and slightly bouncy. I opened my eyes, giggling happily at nothing. Realising that I was still in the nurses office, I slipped off the bed and stretched my arms above my head. I felt something move behind me, making me whip around. I saw a flash of red in the corner of my eye, turning around to see what it was. Nothing. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder, my eyes widening in wonder at what I saw.

A pair of wings rose from my shoulders, deep red in colour, rising above my head before falling until the feathers brushed the ground. Wondering if I could control them, I tried to extend the feather-covered limbs. To my absolute delight, the did indeed spread to their full length, which was a good three meters each.

Just then, the infirmary door opened and Johan walked in. I saw his jaw drop, staring wide-eyed at me. I laughed, finding him extremely funny and refolded my wings.

"Jo-kun!" I grinned, bouncing to him and grabbing his wrist. "Come ON! I wanna see if I can fly with these!" with that, I raced out the door, dragging a protesting Johan behind me.

I dashed out the doors of the Academy building, heading down to the cliff where the Osiris Dorms were situated.

"JUDAI! SLOW DOWN!" Johan yelled, stumbling behind me. I slowed down, seeing my destination in sight.

I stopped in an empty field close to the Osiris dorms, finally letting go of Johan's wrist. He regained his balance and rubbed his wrist.

"That hurt Judai! Couldn't you have just walked here?" he complained. I grinned.

"Nope!" I cheered. "I wanna try this now!" with that, I sprinted away from him, spreading my wings. I flapped hard, managing to get my feet off the ground. I flapped harder, finally lifting myself over the tree line.

"Johan!" I flew down to him, landing in a heap beside him. "That was so fun! Apart from the landing, that needs work."

Johan grinned, crouching down beside me. He gripped my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Looked it! But that was also very dangerous…"

"No sweat! I'm fine! I've gone through worse than a little fall!" I slung my arm around his shoulder, leading him back to the Osiris Dorm. "Let's go see the others!"

* * *

Black: And that's it for this chapter. Btw, I'm changing it to whenever Judai cries in SADNESS that he changes… k? not pain, not happiness, just sadness.

Judai: … Well at least I'm not a girl now… right?

Black: But remember, you won't have wings forever, and until you lose the wings, you're gonna ALWAYS be happy and bouncy and naïve. Your attitude and personality changes with your appearance.

Judai… WHAT!

Black: ^^'

Judai: So… you're gonna make me… into WHAT EVER YOU WANT!

Black: Ayup!

Judai: … *anime cries* NO! HAOU! BLACK'S BEING MEAN!

Haou: *materialises* *glares at Black* *tries to attack*

Black: Eep! *runs off* *pauses* you know… I just realised that I run away from people a lot in these comments…

Haou: *growls menacingly*

Black: Eep! *runs away* *screams over shoulder* PLEASE REVIEW!

Haou: *chases*

Judai: … Haou didn't say a word during that whole comment… wow…


	3. Chapter 3: Bazinga!

Black: Here's the new chapter of CBT!

Johan: *has nothing to say*

Judai: hope you like it!

Black: I don't own Yugioh GX but I do own Raiden and everything that happens to Judai during this story.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Bazinga!

"Come on Judai! Let's go back!" I yelled, glancing warily at the sinking sun out of the corner of my eye. "It's getting late..."

"But I don't wanna!" Judai's voice echoed from the trees around me. "I'm having fun!"

"Judai! It's getting dark! We'll have trouble finding our way back if it's dark!" I pleaded with my friend, once again glancing at the sun.

"Fine..." some bushes rustled and Judai materialised, a pout on his face. He trudged forward until he was standing a few meters from me before his face split into a cheeky grin. "But you'll have to catch me first!" with that, he disappeared back into the bushes.

"... JUDAI!" I yelled, running after him. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Bazinga!" Judai giggled from the other side of the clearing. I stopped and turned around, puzzlement filling me. How did he get there? He ran in the opposite direction...

I sprinted towards his voice. "Bazinga!" Judai yelled. I turned to see him leaning against a tree just near where he had originally disappeared. I blinked in shock before dashing towards him again. But once again, he took off into the trees.

"Bazinga! ... Bazinga! ... Bazinga!" Judai's annoying new word echoed around the clearing, making me groan and tug on my hair as I continued to follow. Some time later, I'd had enough.

"Judai... please can we go back? I'm tired..." I murmured, flopping down to sit on the grass. Judai appeared beside me, grinning.

"Sorry Jo-kun!" he piped. I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't run away again. Judai crouched down next to me, half spreading his wings. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"J...Judai... what are you doing?" I stuttered, attempting to pry his arms away from me, but he just held on tighter.

"I made Jo-kun tired, so it's only fair that I help you get back!" Judai laughed before spreading his wings. He flapped hard and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted us both above the tree line after a few hard flaps, hovering for several seconds before gliding towards the Osiris dorms.

* * *

~~~ Time skip – approx 35 mins ~~~

"Bazinga!"

"Judai, I swear, if you say that one more time, I'll tell Tome never to make fried shrimp for you again." I groaned in frustration, half tempted to stuff the apple I was holding into my friend's mouth. The flight back to the dorms had been very quick and had left me feeling both excited and a bit dizzy (Judai had insisted on doing several loop-the-loops during the flight). We then went to get food... which ended up with Judai pranking anyone (except me) within the cafeteria (Granted, Judai was the only one who lived in the Osiris dorm, but that doesn't mean that people don't go there to eat. They find it's much more homey than the Ra or Obelisk cafeterias).

After everyone was covered with some strange substance (it could be dinner, but no one was really sure), Judai had targeted me. It had been somewhat funny at first, but after a good 20 minutes of hearing him say the word 'Bazinga!' over and over again, it can get _**VERY**_ annoying.

"But Johan!" Judai whined. "I _**LIKE**_ fried shrimp!"

"I don't care. If you don't stop, I'll tell her to stop making it."

"... You're no fun..." Judai pouted, his arms crossed over his chest in a childish manner.

"Well, don't blame me if the entire student body complains about you." I said simply before sinking my teeth into the apple.

"Well, it was their fault! They shouldn't have been staring at me like that! It's rude!" Judai squawked indignantly. "And there was also that boy who said that my wings are fake! I've already proved that they are real!" he spread his wings, proving his point and almost knocking down a student who was passing by our table. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Judai, that is no reason to throw that stuff at them... what was that anyway?" I glanced suspiciously at him. Judai wouldn't waste his own food on others... so what was that stuff?

"Oh... that was something I found in the cafeteria fridge... I found it last year and saw that it was still there yesterday."

"..."

"What? It was probably someone's cooking experiment... not mine though, must've been around since the time of the White Dorm, so I didn't have time to make it."

"..."

"..."

"..."

A staring contest began.

* * *

~~~ Judai POV~~~

It's so strange… even before the Dark Realm; I've never felt this hyper before. It's like I've eaten several truckloads of raw sugar all in one go… except the high doesn't go away.

Johan's asleep. Lucky him. I'm tired, but the hyperness hasn't worn off yet. And it's keeping me from sleep. I'm so tired…

I yawn and stretch, trudging wearily down to the beach. I'll just go sit on the sand until I can sleep. I flop down and stare at the water, burying my hands in the soft white sand.

I'm tired… I want to sleep… will I… will I ever be able to go to sleep? Will I be this hyper for the rest of my life? Will I ever be able to sleep?

I feel my eyes prick with tears at the thought. it saddens me. It hurts…

Tears trickle down my face and splash into the sand, marking the start of yet another change.

My body starts to glow again, shifting and changing and loosing its human shape. My wings shrink a tiny bit and fur covers my body. A beam of light forms my tail and my hands and feet turn to paws.

The light fades, leaving me feeling drained. I collapse onto the sand, losing consciousness.

* * *

~~~ Johan POV~~~

"Hey, have any of you seen Judai?" I asked, jogging up to Judai's group of friends.

"No. we thought he was with you." Asuka said, flicking her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder. I shook my head.

"I haven't seen him since last night. I went to sleep and he was sitting on his bed. I thought he was going to sleep, but he wasn't there when I woke up this morning. I waited for ages, but he hasn't come back yet."

"Aniki's _MISSING!_" Sho shrieked, going into a panic. "We have to find him!"

"You guys go look in the school and the forest. I'll go check the beach and the Osiris Dorms!" I ordered, turning back to the Dorms. "If someone finds him, contact the rest of us."

"Ok!" they all chorused before bolding off in different directions.

I raced down to the beach, my eyes glued to the floor. there! Footprints in the sand! Leading down to the beach from the Osiris Dorms! _Judai must have been here! _I thought.

I sprinted down to the sand, glancing around. "JUDAI!" I yelled. A whine answered me. I blinked and followed the sound. Buried in the sand, was a curled shape covered in fur. Its fur was chocolate brown with a lighter shade of caramel on its back, tail, paws, ears and muzzle. There were red wings spreading out from its shoulders.

I crouched next to it… him… and dug around, freeing him from the sand. He was a dog, a huge, brown wolf. He lifted opened his eyes, revealing a familiar chocolate brown, and lifted his head, whining at me.

"J… Judai?" I murmured, receiving another whine in reply. Judai slowly got to his paws, shaking the sand from his fur before touching his wet nose to my hand. I stood and pulled out my PDA, calling the others.

"Guys, I found him…"

* * *

Black: and that's it. This chapter was hell to write! Stupid writer's block…

Johan: Judai's a… dog?

Judai: *barks*

Johan: AWWW! You're so cute as a dog!

Judai: *yelp*

Black: anyway, please review! *goes to glomp Judai*


	4. Chapter 4: Doggy Grins

_First off, I'm surprised that I've got this going at all. This story has been so irritating for so long that I almost forgot about it. _

_But anyway, I've sort of started to dislike the whole ~~~ POV change ~~~ thing, and seeing as this chapter should be mostly Johan's pov, I'm sure it'll be fine. Also, don't expect any of the POV change things from here on, in any of my stories. I'll make it clear whose pov it is eventually, so just bear with me until you figure it out, or just ask. I'm happy to answer any questions you may have. _

_Anyway, here's the new chapter and I don't own anything._

_**PS. If there are any particular changes that you guys want, then feel free to tell me and I'll see what I can do!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Doggy grins**

Classes had just ended for the day, the students rushing from the building as quickly as they could at the promise of food. I left just as quickly, though for a reason completely different than that of everyone else, allowing me to race for the Osiris dorms when the others were preoccupied.

Judai was lolling around on the second floor landing, soaking up the fading sunlight and almost half asleep. His ears pricked up as I got nearer, his jaws opening in a wide yawn as he blinked rapidly to shake away the sleep. I grinned, crouching by his side to run my fingers through the fur behind his ears.

"Hey Judai! Had a good day?"

Judai's tongue lolled out, mouth opening into a doggy grin.

"Yeah yeah." I got to my feet, swiping dust off my pants before turning and opening the door to Judai's dorm room. "Well, my day wasn't nearly as good, so I'm going to go and flop for a bit before dinner, kay?"

Judai just wuffed, padding into the room after me with his bushy tail wagging a mile a minute. He reminded me a lot of an excited golden retriever puppy whose master had just returned from a long day at work. He sat in the middle of the room while I dumped my bag on the desk, shucking my vest and shoes and flopping onto the bottom bunk with my eyes closed.

A whining drew my attention back to Judai, who was looking at me with big, heartbroken eyes.

"What?"

The eyes got bigger.

"What!? I didn't do anything!"

A whine was added.

"…"

"Wuff…"

"Are you hungry?"

The tail started moving again.

I groaned, smacking my palm against my forehead.

"Of course you're hungry! You haven't eaten all day and you have a monster metabolism as a _human_…"

Judai grinned.

"Fine! Let's go get dinner. An early meal is better for you anyway…"

"Ruff!"

.

X.X.X.X

.

"Johan! Where's Judai!?" I groaned and rolled my eyes as Judai's friends burst into the dorm room several hours later. The sun had set some time ago and dinner had long since been served and concluded.

"He's there," I sighed, pointing at Judai from my place on the bed. Judai had curled up in a ball on the rug, comfortably full and fast asleep. "Leave him alone, he's just eaten and is aslee-'

"Aniki!" Shou cried, cutting me off and running to Judai. I face-palmed.

"Why do I bother…?" I asked no one in particular.

"Beats me." Manjoume answered anyway.

"Aniki! Are you okay? Why are you a dog?" Shou continued yelling, waking him up as human collided with canine.

Judai let out a furious snarling growl, quickly unfurling his wings to smack the 'unfortunate' Obelisk boy off him. Shou went flying back, slamming straight into Manjoume, who in turn fell on his butt.

"Why me?" Manjoume asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Beats me." I smirked as he glared at me. I turned my attention back to Judai, who had moved to a sitting position and was swiping a paw over his ear. "Judai, you okay?"

Judai stopped his paw-swiping, looking at me with a doggy grin. He then went to Shou and touched his nose to the other's hand in an apology. Shou petted him, pouting as Judai shook the other's hand off his head. Judai then moved to sit beside me.

"So, now that Judai has been found, don't you think we should go to sleep?" I asked, lacing my fingers through Judai's long fur and running my free hand down one ruby wing.

"But what happened to Judai! Why is he like this!?" Rei asked frantically. "We have to get him back to normal! What if he'll be li-"

"Johan's right." Asuka said, cutting the other girl off. "Let's all head back to our dorms."

"Night Aniki, Johan." Jim said, dragging the more reluctant members of the group out of the room.

"So, Judai, do you want to go sleep in my room at the Obelisk dorms?" I asked, getting up from the bed and walking to the door. "The bed is much bigger than this one, so we can share instead of you sleeping on the floor."

Judai barked, following me to the door and nudging it open.

"I take that as a yes."

.

X.X.X.X

.

It was still dark when I was jerked out of sleep. At first I thought it had been a nightmare, but then I was too calm and sweat-free for that… so what…?

I felt something prodding my side and I rolled over, coming nose to snout with my fluffy friend. I yelped and jumped backwards, falling off the bed in an inelegant sprawl. Judai sighed and hopped down beside me, uncharacteristically calm and composed, especially as a dog.

I freed myself from my blankets and glanced at him, my eyes widening and fear taking over as those eyes stared straight into me and brought painful memories to the forefront of my mind.

Golden eyes glowed as Judai, no Haou, stepped forward, pushing me onto my back with one paw and touching my forehead with the other. I gasped as I felt something enter my mind, pushing the memories aside as a voice echoed through my head.

_Johan._

"H… Haou?" I stammered in reply.

_Johan, I don't have much time. You have to see what you can do about finding out who this 'Raiden' is. These transformations are warping Judai's emotional state, dragging normally repressed or abnormal emotions and characteristics to the front and pushing the others aside. They're also altering his genetic structure, as seen by the different forms of the transformations. I fear that something bad will come up soon, and you will need help eventually when some of the emotions come to the front._

"What do you mean?"

_Judai carries an abnormal amount of hatred and anger in his heart from his past, it's suppressed for now but I fear that it will be pulled to the front very soon. Mixing that with whatever form he happens to take could be disastrous for everyone around him. Johan, I need your help to separate from Judai._

"But, what can I do?" I tilted my head in confusion under the paw. Why would Judai hold so much hatred? And how could Haou separate from his host?

_It's a spell of sorts I suppose. I'll be using my power over the Dark Realm to pull my mind and soul away from Judai's. I can't take his hatred with me, nor can I stop the transformations from happening to the both of us. But I can help you control him to an extent. Or at least attempt to. Anything to hold of the damage that the anger will create._

"But, weren't you created from that anger and hatred?"

_No. I am a being that has been with Judai since birth. He is my descendant, reincarnation if you will. You know the story of the Supreme king of old, do you not?_

"…Yes."

_Well, there you go. The hatred and anger from Judai's childhood corrupted me and the accusations made against him in the Dark Realm gave me an opening that my corrupted-self took advantage of. By merging with me during the fight against Yubel, Judai purified me as well as Yubel. Now we both reside within him, so to speak. Yubel can't separate along with me; she must remain behind to hold of the more negative emotions from the transformations as long as she can._

"Okay then. I'll help you. What do I need to do?"

_First off, hold Judai down while he's transforming. My splitting will be painful for him and he may hurt himself. Then, do you remember when Yubel possessed you?_

It was a time in my life that I'd rather not remember, but I hummed my assent anyway.

_See if you can find that darkness within you. Bring it up and use it to call me. It will help speed the process up and I'd rather cause Judai pain for as little time as possible. The split will still work if you can't, or don't, but it will hurt Judai more if you don't._

"Okay, I understand."

_Good. Johan, I'm out of time. Keep Judai safe for me._

"I will."

Gold eyes returned to their normal brown as Haou withdrew from my mind, pulling his paw from my head as he did. Judai blinked and looked down at me, his head tilted in confusion as to why we were on the floor.

"Come on, Judai. Let me up!" I grinned, pushing lightly at the wolf's chest. "You're heavy!"

.

X.X.X.X

.

_And there you have it. Please review and don't forget to tell me what changes you guys want! I won't be taking all of them, obviously, but if I can write them properly, the feel free to throw suggestions out there._


End file.
